Stop taking it so seriously, we're not lovers
by 13notneeded
Summary: I fell in love with the AU created by chemicalflashes. This is one way I'd like to show her my appreciation for the fanfic in. Gin and Nanami aren't as much of enemies as they claim to be in front of others. They still wouldn't say they're in love though. After all, both of them have someone else in mind. /works/16072088/chapters/37528232


"You look so fragile right now... Bet I could snap your neck if I wanted to."

Gin looks up at her from the pillow and gives a small sigh as he pulls in some more smoke from his cigarette. Next to him is Nanami, sitting on the bed and watching him, half frowning, half smirking but most likely expecting a similarly ironic reaction from him. Well, not today.

"You could really say something nice for once, you know?" He asks, shifting his look from her to the ceilling. "It wouldn't exactly hurt you."

He hears her growl in annoyance and can't help but smile to himself. The white light of her appartment is sure calming and he feels like drifting to sleep if he stays still and quiet for any longer. And he would rather not. He sits up as well, leaning against the bed-frame and gives another look to Nanami. She seems to be dozing off already. Quietly, very quietly and slowly, he leans to her until he's only inches from her ear. Then, in the most loving tone he can manage to mimic towards her, he whispers with an innocent smile. "I'll strangle you if you keep looking this vulnerable~."

It works right away. Her eyes snap both open at the same time and before he knows it, she has him under her once again with her hands supporting her on each side of his face. He looks up her body once again. He wonders how much different her body is from Reimi's. The thought of her immediately sends all his blood rushing to his cheeks. Nanami gives a chuckle at that, clearly mocking him for this shy side of his. But then, she runs her fingers through his hair as if thinking about something.

"What's this? Aftercare?" He asks teasingly.

She only rises an eyebrow, takes his hand and slides it down her side. "Don't tell me you want aftercare after you got all this. Most guys would pay just to _see_ a piece of me. I was just thinking that you look like an old man with your white hair."

Gin only shrugs at that. He doesn't care anymore. Reimi likes him this way and that's enough for him. He wants to pay Nanami back for this insult though. The problem is, he doesn't really know how. Appearance-wise, she's the ideal she wants to be. And he wouldn't go so low as to insult her learning skills, not when his own grades are so low. He decides to change the topic.

"What if I said I did want some?" He smirks as it caught her off-guard. She rolls her eyes at him but then quickly leans down to press a light kiss on his forehead, her firm breasts hanging barely above his chin. He can see the muscles of her arms flexing too. After all, she's in a push-up position on this soft bed, it has to be hard on her. He decides to "help" her a little and pushes himself right up, head-butting her right in the chin.

Of course it hurts him too but not nearly as much as her. Her eyes lit up with rage (or maybe is it simply childish mischief?) and she drops herself fully on him. It knocks the air out of his lungs for a while. In the meantime, she grabs his arms and wraps them around her waist in something that could resemble a hug. Then she lays down on his chest and snuggles up.

He's honestly shocked. He's never seen her like this before. He stays frozen, kind of unable to comprehend what's really happening. Then she pushes herself off and gets up. She barks at him as she makes her way to the bathroom. "Love you or whatever. That's all the aftercare you're gonna get."

He gets up quickly and follows her, barely managing to slip through the open door before she slams it closed. He tips the cig in the sink. They get in the shower in silence. For some time, the water falling on them is the only sound in the room. Then he starts laughing.

"What's with you?" She elbows him in the stomach, making him bend in half. But he doesn't stop laughing. Annoyed with him, she steps out of the stream and turns the handle all the way to the right. Gin shreeks as the ice-cold water hits him but at least he finally stops laughing like a maniac. He looks at you and the smile he gives her this time is sad, even for him.

"We're both complete idiots you know?" He doesn't even realize he's still standing in the cold water as he watches her expression grow even more annoyed. She clearly doesn't know what is he talking about.

"We hate each other with burning passion." He explains calmly. "Both of us have someone we like and would like to do this with. Yet, we do it with each other. What the fuck is wrong with us?"

For a moment, there's silence between them again. Then she pushes him out of the shower, drinsing herself in the cold water as well. He falls on the floor but it's not like he expected anything else really.

"I'll tell you what's wrong with us." She seems displeased but he's used to that by now. "You don't have the balls to tell her and I don't wanna seem like I'll give in easily. Stop taking it so seriously, we're not lovers."

As she steps out too, she throws a small rug at him. She doesn't normally do that. He wants to ask but she's already leaving the room to get dressed.

Gin follows her back to the bedroom and collects his pieces of clothing scattered all around the room. As he is about to leave, he hears her call out to him once again. He turns, only to recieve a quick pat on the head.

"Seriously now," she glares at him again, "this is the last bit of "aftercare" you're ever getting from me, got it?"

He nods. It's not like it's a big thing for him, she's probably just in a good mood today. On his way home, he stops at the shop to buy something for dinner. He wants to cook something special for Reimi tonight. For some reason, however, he can't seem to forget the way Nanami treated him today. Well, it's probably nothing. Something must simply be wrong with him.


End file.
